


Retired (but never a civilian)

by orphan_account



Series: Retirement (That never feels like retirement) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen, Harry is a retired shield agent, Master of Death Harry Potter, Movie rewrite, Team Bonding, for MCU anyways, hp Crossover, ish?, not crazy superpowered or immortal, sort of, well small things, which changes everything, who's not so retired anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, ER doctor and retired SHIELD agent wakes up in an unfamiliar place. This spells disaster in more than one way.</p><p>Or a re-write of the Avengers to include Harry that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this way back when the first Avengers movie came out, which was in 2012...god almost 4 years ago now. Jesus. 
> 
> Anyways, its a HP/Avengers crossover. There isn't much of a 'master of death' theme in this, other than some accelerated healing and a longer life span. Harry still ages and can die, just slower than everyone else. (there's also some fun side-effects with the hallows...heh)
> 
> I haven't written anything HP in forever, i don't think i even have any posted here, but it's what got me started with fanfic. The first 3 chapters of this are written and there will be about 5, so this shouldn't take too long to complete. 
> 
> Anyways, i'll stop rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

 When Harry woke from his nap he had a moment of vertigo. He noted that he was laying on a threadbare cot in a utilitarian room. Which made no sense at all.

A year ago this wouldn’t have been noteworthy at all. He found it rather odd now. He specifically remembered falling asleep on the couch in his apartment.

An apartment in _New York,_ not in what appeared to be a military base of some kind. At least judging by the minimalist, nondescript decor.

To top it all off the room was very familiar… he’d definitely been here before.

Realization hit in a flash.

“Ah, are you kidding me?” Harry complained as he sat up his grogginess fading in the wake. “This doesn’t prove anything!”

“She got you fair and square, Potter.”

Harry whirled to face the door, “She sedated and kidnapped me when I just got off the clock after a 48 hour shift. With little to no sleep may I add, that is not fair!”

“You’re the one who decided it was prudent to be a doctor in your retirement.” Agent Phil Coulson shrugged. “You can argue semantics with Romanoff later, Fury needs you on the bridge.”

With a grudging scowl Harry stumbled out of bed. Only to look down and have his temper rise again, “She _undressed_ me too?!”

Coulson snorted.

* * *

Harry stalked onto the bridge, bristling with anger.

“Careful Potter, your hairs standing on end again.” Natasha Romanoff observed, an amused smirk crossing her face.

Automatically, Harry raised a hand in a futile attempt to tame his hair.

“Sod off, Romanoff.” He snarled as he took his customary seat across from her.

“It’s a fair point,” Maria Hill, Fury’s right hand woman and their administrative tyrant chimed in. “The angrier you are, the worse your hair gets.”

Harry growled.

“Children.” Coulson rebuked with a firm glare.

But his response was lacking the usual amused undertone. It fell completely flat.

That difference caught Harry’s attention. Calming himself with a few deep breaths he looked around and tried to figure out what was off. The idea that something was wrong bounced around in the back of his mind but he couldn’t quite figure it out…

Harry snapped his fingers as he had an epiphany, “Barton!” He swiveled in his chair to look at Fury who was standing with his back to them as he looked over the bridge, “Where is he? Late?”

Fury turned around. One look at his face had Harry sitting up in his chair, donning the frame of mind he’d cultivated as an Auror.

“Something’s happened.” He stated, dispassionate, when no one came forth with answers. “At first I assumed Romanoff was just bored and pulling my pigtails. But if you’ve really brought me out of retirement this _has_ got to be big.”

Fury scowled at his supposition, but nodded. “It was Loki. You were briefed on him before, were you not?”

Nodding, Harry gestured for him to continue.

“He attacked one of our research facilities, no, he blew up one of our facilities.”

Natasha stared, Maria wouldn't meet Harry’s gaze and Coulson was as unflappable as ever.

Fury didn’t pay any of them any mind, focusing his one eyed glare on Harry. “That’s not all. Barton was compromised.” Here he paused. “By what appeared to be magic Loki wielded with a staff of some kind.”

That last part got Harry’s attention for reasons only Fury and Coulson were aware of.

“Magic, you say? And Barton’s completely under his control?”

“He shot me.” Fury deadpanned.

Harry shot to his feet and in two steps was at Fury’s side, “What the hell, Fury? Where’d he shoot you? And please don’t tell me you pulled the arrow out yourself.” Harry demanded stridently as he grabbed Fury’s wrist and took his pulse.

Raising an amused eyebrow, Fury let Harry get as far as flashing a pen light in his uncovered eye before pushing the shorter man back.

Harry caught himself with ease and scowled.

Fury raised a placating hand. “For one, he used a gun not his arrows.”

At that Harry’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth (Undoubtedly to go off again but Fury interrupted him before he could) “And he hit my vest. Other than a bruise I’m fine.”

The surprised Doctor and retired (Reinstated?) S.H.E.I.L.D. agent’s mouth closed with a snap.

Agents Hill and Coulson traded exasperated looks. They both turned back to their respective cell PDAs. Waiting for the conversation to get back on topic.

After a moment Harry turned contemplative, “He used a gun? And he shot you in the vest?” Harry hummed as he retook his seat and stared at his hands thoughtfully.

Fury growled.

Harry looked up, having apparently momentarily forgotten they were there. “I think there’s a good chance this mind control isn’t perfect. And that even then Barton was fighting it.”

Romanoff’s head jerked up. Paying attention to the conversation for the first time since Fury declared Barton compromised.

“Why?” She demanded, leaning over the table, and subsequently closer to Harry.

Green eyes flickered to her for a brief moment before turning their focus back on the Director.

“This is Barton we’re talking about,” Harry reminded them. “He hates guns for one and do you really doubt his bow wasn’t nearby? _And_ if he really wanted to kill Fury he wouldn’t have shot him in the chest.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Mainly because we all know Fury’s a paranoid bastard and wears that vest everywhere.”

Stunned silence met his pronouncement. The three highly trained agents mulled that over and added the new parameters to their plans.

Finally, Fury shook his head in dismissal. “That’s not even our biggest problem. Loki stole the Tesseract. I’m enacting the Avengers Initiative.”

Harry stared. “Oh bloody hell, I’m not playing baby sitter and convenient medic for your pet project Fury!”

Even Romanoff looked like she wanted to complain. And she never complained.

Finally she settled on simply saying, “I’m not retrieving Stark.”

Fury shook his head with a chuckle, “No you’re not.” He agreed tossing a file at her, “You get Banner.”

From the way she paled Romanoff didn’t seem to think that was any better. She grumbled but stood and looked to Fury, ostensibly asking for permission to leave.

Waving her off, Fury turned back to the fuming Harry. “And yes, you will. You owe me Potter.”

In an instant Harry deflated. “Really? You’re calling in that debt now?” He complained.

Fury smirked, “I am. And _you’re_ going to get Stark.” He commanded giving Harry the second file.

With an exaggerated sigh Harry dropped back into his previous chair and opened the file. Unlike Romanoff he’d been out of the loop for 6 months. He needed to look over the file for anything he might have missed.

Coulson stepped forward. “Sir?”

“Yes Coulson, you can go get the good captain.” He told him with a slight chuckle, “I’d do nothing else without fear for my life, or at least for my paperwork.”

Coulson didn’t linger either. He took the file, folded it under his arm and with an efficient salute, strode from the room.

That left just Harry, Fury and Maria at the briefing table.

Harry looked up from the file, his fingers tapping a mindless tune against the table. “Are you sure about this sir?” he asked finally, “Why not send me and Romanoff in? If we can get Barton back, the three of us could probably handle this. No need to bring in outsiders.”

For a moment Fury didn’t respond.

“You were once an outsider.” He reminded him.

With a shrug Harry turned back to the file. “So was Barton before Coulson and I brought him in and Romanoff before he did the same with her.” He fixed Fury with a determined look, “We’re not now, and the three of us work well together. Throwing these others in could spell disaster.”

“That’s why you’re here.” Fury told him, as if that explained everything.

Harry jerked, and turned a frustrated look on him, “What?”

Fury replied, “You’ve fought in a war both as a soldier and a leader. You’ve led a unit of well-trained fighters, Aurors I believe they’re called. And you’re head of the E.R. at your hospital. If anyone can make a team of misfits work together it’s you.”

“With time, yeah I could.” Harry asserted with confidence. “But this… this is going to be bonding on the fly, and that takes extreme circumstances.”

“Baptism by fire,” Fury quoted, “That’s how you described your experience in your war. It made you the man you are, Harry, it’ll make them into a team. And what better fire than saving the world?”

Harry snorted, “Alright, you win Fury. I’ll help, but I reserve the right to say ‘I told you so’ when this all blows up in your face.”

* * *

Realistically Harry knew that this wasn’t going to go near as smooth as Fury made it sound.

He could acknowledge that people came together in times of crisis. He had experienced the phenomena himself, but it wasn’t that simple.

And looking up at the newly built Stark Tower Harry wondered if Tony Stark would be the one to make or break the team.

He’d read Natasha’s assessment on the man, which was just the first page of his rather extensive file. It seemed straight forward. He was a rich, alcoholic, narcissistic man. A man who got an adrenaline rush from flying around in a metal suit saving lives.

But in his experience people were much more complicated than the face, or faces in Stark’s case, they chose to show the world.

Striding up to the doors Harry waved his hand, watching the sliding doors glide open. The tower while completely built now wouldn’t open up to the public until next week.

Therefore he had to use his magic to get in.

Or well, he could break in the old fashioned way that he’d learnt working for SHEILD. But that took longer and it was easier for everyone this way.

“Can I inquire as to who you are and what you’re doing trespassing on Stark Industry property?” Asked a brisk, British, voice from the ceiling.

Harry grinned, “You must be JARVIS. I’ve heard good things.” His own British accent coming out stronger than it had in years.

The temperature of the air in the lobby seemed to drop several degrees.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same mister….?” JARVIS prompted, his voice beginning to carry threatening tones.

“Agent.” Harry corrected absently as he made his way to the elevators at the back of lobby. “Agent Potter at your service. Fury sent me. It’s urgent.”

There was a pause as Harry examined the elevator, weighing his options.

It would be no trouble to take control of the elevator and reach the elusive Tony Stark. But that would likely piss off the AI that Stark had created in the process.

And since it was probably programmed with strategies for attacking and defense…

 _Or_ , he could sweet talk JARVIS into letting him see Stark.

“Sir says he’s busy right now and that consulting hours are on Thursdays.” JARVIS reported, his voice now less threatening and more exasperated.

Harry rolled his eyes. “What are the chances that he’ll change his mind?” he asked, finding himself leaning towards option one, AI be damned.

“Highly doubtful Agent Potter.”

Looking up at the ceiling Harry asked one last question. “Okay. What are the chances you’ll let me up to see him anyways?”

“I cannot disobey a direct order from Sir.” JARVIS responded, and to Harry he sounded almost amused that Harry had bothered to ask

Harry chuckled, feeling rather inappropriately excited at the prospect of getting to use his powers in this way.

Since he’d retired, not even a year ago, he’d only used his powers medically. Not even in the healing sense as he worked in a muggle hospital.

It attracted less attention if he used magic for smaller things. To slow the blood, hold wounds closed, and strengthen the immune system. All things he could do without bringing about any undue attraction.

So getting a chance to stretch his magical muscles was exciting.

“Well then, this isn’t anything personal JARVIS.” Harry reported as he set about bringing the elevator down, not even bothering with the button.

He knew JARVIS wouldn’t let it come down, or let the doors slide open. So he silently and wandlessly, summoned the elevator down.

There were some benefits to being one of the more powerful wizards alive.

The doors slid open and Harry stepped inside. He switched from the summoning charm to the levitating one, heading up to the penthouse where he guessed Tony Stark would be.

The AI was silent for the ride. Harry had no doubt he was talking to his creator.

As the elevator shot up Harry had to fight the mad desire to whistle a tune.

Some days he honestly wondered if all the more powerful wizards (him included) weren’t a little mad.

Dumbledore certainly had more than his fair share of eccentric qualities. Voldemort had been by no means sane.

He didn’t get to think on it much more, as the elevator reached the penthouse and the doors slid open.

Harry stepped off, eyes sweeping the room.

A man who could be none other than Stark was standing with a red haired woman. Both of whom had glasses of champagne in their hands.

Stark whirled to face him, a curious look on his face.

“What happened to Agent Agent?” he demanded. And while his voice and face came off childishly petulant, clearly meant to amuse the woman next to him, there was real steel in his eyes.

Harry liked him instantly.

“Coulson went to fetch one of our other trouble makers.” Harry told him as he took his time advancing into the room. He’d read in the file that Stark had some PTSD and didn’t want to startle him unduly.

He stopped a good, non-threatening, ten feet away. “I was called in to get you. The Avengers initiative is being activated.”

“I thought I wasn’t suitable for that,” Stark responded, shrewd. “Something about not playing well with others.”

Harry shrugged, “Honestly? We don’t have a lot of options. Besides, it’s my job to get everyone playing well. For you, I have homework from Coulson.”

He waved the tablet in his hand, not even trying to hand it to Stark. He’d already done _his_ homework.

The woman, Pepper Potts, stepped forward to take the tablet, efficiently passing it off to Stark.

“So you work with Phil?” she asked out of courtesy as Stark muttered to himself.

Harry smiled politely at her. His read on her was that she was  a good person, but he didn’t take to her as quickly as he had Stark.

Which didn’t meant much.

He rarely liked anyone so quick. The exceptions being Strike Team Delta. All three of them had automatically been in his good graces.

And uniquely able to irritate him for the same reason. In the war, and later as a SHIELD agent, he'd had to asses people quickly. Get the measure of them. It was almost second nature now.

“I’ve worked with him for over a decade now. He’s a good man, great agent.”

Ms. Potts smiled, “He is.”

Their polite small talk was interrupted by Stark. “Sweet Jesus jumping on a pogo stick.” Stark exclaimed as he watched the holographic feeds play out in front of him.

Harry and Potts both turned to look at the billionaire who was pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

“You’re an Avenger too!” He pointed back at the screen where a scene that was familiar to Harry was playing out.

Budapest. One of the first missions he, Barton, and Romanoff had all been involved in. A cluster-fuck if he ever experienced one.

“Yes.” He answered, ignoring the fact that it hadn’t really been a question. “I’ll be your in-field handler and medic, Coulson handles all the office stuff.”

Stark narrowed his eyes at him, “Medic?”

Nodding, Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his hospital ID badge. “I’m a Doctor as well as an agent.”

“Well aren’t you a special snowflake.” Stark mocked.

Harry, to Stark’s chagrin, remained unruffled.

“Since you have work to do, I think I’ll catch a flight out to DC tonight instead.” Pepper cut in smoothly, “I can get a head start on those meetings.”

“No!” Tony whined pitifully, abandoning his work to pout at his sometime CEO sometime girlfriend.

Pepper gave him a stern look, “Do your homework, we can celebrate after you save the world again.”

The redhead was obviously teasing, but Harry couldn’t help but wince at her comment. It hit a little too close to home.

Ignoring Tony’s continued protests, she turned to look at him.

“Can I offer you a ride Agent Potter?” she offered with a sincere smile.

Harry titled his head as he considered the offer. He’d apparated here, so accepting the offer wasn’t necessary. But it may give him a chance to further scope out Potts and by extension, Stark.

He could apparate just as easily from the airport after all.

Before answering he turned to Stark, “Can I trust you to do your work?” he asked, half teasing half serious.

Stark waved a negligent hand at him which Harry took as a yes.

He turned back to Potts and smiled charmingly, “A ride would be lovely, thank you.”

As they stepped onto the elevator Potts looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “Do I detect a British accent Agent Potter?”

“Call me Harry. And yes, I grew up there. I’ve been in America for a while now though.”

* * *

Harry was the first one of the group to make it back to the helicarrier. Which considering his magical abilities, and their inherent transportation methods, wasn’t surprising.

He paused for a moment on the deck of the helicarrier. Taking a moment to feel the wind blow through his hair and the sun on his face.

Over the years and throughout many near-death experiences, Harry had learned many leassons. One of which was the value of taking moments to enjoy the peace around him.

And there was nothing quite like the ocean air.

“Daydreaming again Potter?” Natasha sniped, announcing her, and by extension Banner’s, arrival.

Harry smiled without opening his eyes, “You should try it sometime.”

“Right.” Harry could hear the eye roll in her words.

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry turned to the twitchy looking man hovering behind Romanoff.

Banner looked uncomfortable and tense. Harry knew it was bound to only get worse as this ordeal went on. Hopefully they’d get to the point where it started to get better.

“Hello Doctor Banner. I’m Agent Potter, or Doctor Potter if you prefer.” Harry greeted, holding out his hand.

Banner blinked at him blearily. “Doctor?” he repeated as he hesitantly shook Harry’s hand.

“Medical, not PhD.” Harry confessed.

They were kept from going further as another quinjet set down on the deck.

Coulson stepped off quickly looking a tad more ruffled than usual.

He took a look at the three of them, resolutely not looking back to meet Rogers’ eyes. He announced, “I’m going to the bridge. Potter? Join me.”

Harry blinked, thrown by Coulson’s out of character behavior. “Alright?” he responded, falling in step beside the other man.

Once they were out of ear shot of the others, Harry had an idea of why Coulson was so out of sorts.

And there was no way he could let it lie if he was right.

 Harry asked, “Did you embarrass yourself in front of your childhood hero?”

Coulson’s reddening ears were answer enough.

Harry cackled.

* * *

“Well?” Fury demanded when they reached the bridge.

Harry silently took a seat, letting Coulson fill him in.

Except Coulson was being silent as well.

Fury turned to glare at them both, “Do I have to repeat myself?”

They were saved from answering the close to erupting Fury. Natasha walked on to the bridge, Rogers and Banner trailing behind her.

Natasha smiled at them, her expression suspiciously innocent.

Doctor Banner and Rogers slowly filtered into the room. They each took their own time to examine the bridge.

Rogers quietly sidled up to Fury. He  handed over the pre-established amount of money. Settling his debt to the one-eyed director.

He’d definitely been surprised.

Fury smirked as he pocketed the cash.

“Now that you’re all here let’s get this started.” Fury announced, rubbing his hands together.

Harry listened with half an ear as Fury gave them a run down on the situation and on Loki in general.

The other part of his mind was slowly cycling through strategies for fighting Loki. Some included the arrival of Iron Man, Thor, and Barton while others were based on them not showing up.

Obviously the latter strategies were going to be the trickier plans to pull off. Less people meant less options. But also less mess…

Harry jolted back to the present as Fury wrapped up the briefing. “Now, why don’t you show Doctor Banner to his lab.” Fury glanced at Romanoff who had gone stiff, “Potter?”

Natasha relaxed..

Interesting.

Harry stood up and smiled at Banner, “Right this way Doctor.”

They walked down the corridors silently. Until, that is,  Banner got up the nerve to ask a question he’d been wondering about.

“How’d a doctor become an agent of SHIELD, if I may ask?”

Harry smiled at him, “It’s fine. I was actually an Agent first. I studied for my MD on the side, and then retired from being an active agent once I finished my residency.”

Banner stared. “You must have been busy,” He mused, “And forgive me for saying so but you don’t look that old.”

“I’m 32.” Harry told him, enjoying the way Banner’s mouth fell open.

It was a common reaction to his answer.

Wizards and Witches aged slower than regular humans. The general theory being their innate magic extended their health and life.

It was how Dumbledore had lived so long.

And according to Hermione, Harry aged even slower than the average witch or wizard.

As such he physically appeared to be around 25 at the oldest. Most people assumed younger rather than older much to Harry’s constant chagrin.

“What?” Banner spluttered once his voice returned.

Harry smirked, “I’ve got good genes.” He offered nonchalantly.

“Right.” Banner answered, his disbelief clear.

They’d reached the lab by now, so by mutual decision they dropped the subject.

Once in the room Banner wasted no time on searching for the Tesseract.

Harry settled in by the door to watch, curious despite himself.

Besides, it was better to be here than on the bridge under Fury’s glaring eye.

It had only been about ten minutes when Romanoff stuck her head in the doorway.

“Suit up, Potter. Loki’s been spotted in Germany.” She ordered, grabbing Harry’s arm and attempting to tug him out the door.

Harry dug in his heels, “Recently retired or not, I have seniority over you Romanoff.” He reminded her none to gently.

She glared, but released his arm. “Meet us at the quinjets.”

Harry sighed as he watched her stalk off. She was a ticking time bomb. If they didn’t get Barton back soon she was going to explode on them.

Turning back to Banner, Harry mock-saluted him. “Be back soon, hopefully with one megalomaniac god in tow.”

Banner snorted.

“Good luck!” he called after the retreating doctor. He was feeling a bit worried for the only SHIELD agent who hadn’t shown even a hint of fear around him.

Harry laughed, “Don’t jinx us!” he called back.

Later, Harry would look back and blame Banner for doing exactly that.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know, and if you're feeling generous tell my why!
> 
> P.S. I can't believe i waited this long to post this... i think i was just waiting to complete it but instead of motivating me that just made me lazy. Now that i've posted it, i have to finish it... lol. Also if anyones wondering how Harry managed to be an agent, go to med school, and complete his residency, well i imagine he has access to a rather useful time-turner :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to stretch the time between chapters out a bit more, give me more time to finish the last two chapters but then the last civil war trailer came out. And i needed a reminder of the comparatively happier times. I'm about halfway through ch.4 so only a chapter and a half left to write, so i figure i may as well post this.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

It turned out that catching Loki in Germany was the easy part. Too easy.

From the moment Iron Man had shown up, and convinced Loki to surrender, Harry's guard had been up. That had happened way too fast. The self-proclaimed god gave up too willingly once Stark showed up. The whole thing left Harry uneasy.

All his instincts were screaming ‘Trap!’ at him.

Unfortunately, it was hard to figure out exactly what was setting his alarms bells off. Stark and Rogers were arguing two feet behind him, loud and distracting. Their voices grated on his nerves, every sharp word a stab to his ears. It was just a bit nerve-wracking. It sounded like they were close to coming to blows.

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Romanoff asked, just as irritated about it as him. She watched him out of the corner of her eye.

Harry shrugged, feigning nonchalance. “They both have good points. Besides, they’ll run out of steam in a minute.”

And they might have if it wasn’t for what happened next.

Romanoff glanced at the darkening sky, glowering at it. "That's not a good sign."

He could only agree.

The sudden storm preceded the arrival of a man Harry recognized from the files as Thor. The great big blond man wasted no time in snatching Loki from the back of the jet.

Harry cursed colorfully as Iron Man and the Captain followed them out the back of the quinjet. Only after arguing some more, of course.

This was not going well.

“What now?” Natasha demanded, her red curls swinging with her anger.

“Circle back,” Harry ordered, un-clipping himself from the safety restraints. “And call Fury. Tell him something’s up and that Loki is plotting something. I don’t like it.”

Natasha nodded. “We’re over where they appear to be fighting judging by the damage and heat flares.”

Harry nodded as he reached the back of the still open quinjet and jumped out, falling quickly. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his shrunken broom and wasted no time in enlarging it and climbing on.

With a burst of speed he approached the disaster area. Where the three super heroes were duking it out like teenagers with anger problems.

Harry arrived just as the three came to a stop, panting in the middle of a circle of destroyed trees.

It looked like a small bomb had gone off, leveling the foliage around them.

But Harry knew there had been no bomb involved, just the egos of the three men glaring at each other.

Dismounting from the broom and shrinking it again, Harry let out a sharp and piercing whistle. A trick he'd picked up from Coulson, pro baby-sitter and agent-wrestler extraordinaire.

“What the hell was that?” he demanded when they fell silent, still glaring at each other. Contrite teenagers, the lot of them.

Without looking he knew his hair bristling with his anger. Thankfully Hill wasn’t here to call him on it. She took far too much delight in pointing it out for his taste.

The three turned as one to him, varying stages of petulance on their faces.

“He started it!” Tony whined, pointing at Thor who looked affronted at the gesture.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Now I know why Coulson stayed on the helicarrier.”

Seriously, he should have made Coulson go instead. This was worse than corralling the doctors he worked with.  _And_  they all had the egos and god complexes to go with their M.D.s. This group shouldn't top that, but somehow they managed to.

Thor perked up at the mention of the agent, “The Son of Coul is involved? Is he well?”

Tony startled at the revelation, “You know Agent?”

“You all know Coulson,” Harry interrupted before they could start arguing again. “And yes he is well. As well as he can be with everything going on. He’ll be even better if we can hurry up and get back.”

Steve nodded, “Let’s just get Loki back to the helicarrier.” he glanced at Thor, “We can decide what to do with him once he’s secure.”

“That plan is amenable.” Thor agreed.

“Come on then,” Harry sighed, “Natasha landed the quinjet not far back.”

After collecting Loki, who suspiciously had not even attempted to escape during their distraction, they trooped back to the quinjet.

This time Harry had Steve join Natasha in the cockpit, leaving the door open so he could keep an eye on everything. It was effective in that it separated him from his main antagonist, Tony, without completely cutting them off.

Now that Thor wasn’t trying to take Loki, and thus ruin their chances of getting the Tesseract back, Tony seemed to have no problem with the god.

Small mercies.

Harry leant back in his seat with his eyes closed. Why had he agreed to this again?

Oh right, he hadn’t. Fury had called in his damned debt. Harry had known the man would hoarde it, but it had been 5 years. He’d almost forgotten about it.

Which was probably why it’d come back to bite him on ass. That was just his particular brand of luck.

He was startled out of his thoughts as Thor sat down heavily beside him.

“I did not catch your name, Comrade of the Son of Coul.”

“Agent Harry Potter, at your service.” Harry introduced himself, aware of how tired he sounded. But indifferent to it.

Beside him Thor lit up, “I thought it might be you! It is an honor to meet you!” he boomed, grabbing Harry’s hand and vigorously shaking it.

Dumbfounded, Harry stared at him. “You know who I am?’

By now everyone in the quinjet was subtly, or not so subtly in Tony’s case, listening in.

Thor laughed, oblivious to their audience. “Of course I do! Tales of your heroics were among my favorites! Heimdall watched over your entire journey.”

“Heimdall?” Tony mouthed from his seat across from them, looking confused.

His confusion was nothing compared to Harry’s. He knew, from the research on Norse mythology SHIELD had done after finding Thor, exactly who Heimdall was.

Why would the all-seeing guardian of the bi-frost take such an interest in him?

Thor seemed to sense his confusion, “You doubt that you deserve the attention?” he asked, incredulous. “You completed your destiny, but you didn’t stop there. You could have rested and lived peacefully and no one would have been able to say a word against you. But you continued on, and found new evils to fight against.”

“That is something to be proud of,” Thor finished, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

Harry blinked up at him.

“Er…Thanks?” He stammered out once he got his wits back. It wasn’t often that he was caught off guard these days, but he supposed this proved it could still happen.

Thor grinned, “You are welcome, Friend Potter. I cannot wait to tell Sif I met you, she will be so jealous!”

Harry just nodded dumbly, unable to process this at the moment.

Thankfully, Natasha saved his ass.

“Potter? We could use you in the cockpit.” She called.

He definitely owed her one, which was likely why she deigned to give him an out.

Harry got up. He nodded to Stark and Thor before retreating into the Cockpit with as much grace as he could muster.

Once there, he slapped the button that closed the doors between the cockpit and back area.

He leaned against it, closed his eyes and let his head fall back into it with a thump. He repeated the gesture. 

“Agent Potter?” Rogers asked, his voice questioning.

Harry stopped banging his head, and turned to face them with a sigh.

Rogers looked concerned, and Natasha looked smug. The latter was never good for him.

“Got yourself a fan, Potter?’ She teased, “For completing your _destiny_? Feel like explaining that?”

Harry glared at her, “The pertinent people know.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, but let the topic drop after a moment of silent consideration.

She knew when not to poke.

Rogers, however, surprised both agents by getting in on the teasing.

“Must have been good. You know, if the aliens paid attention to you.”

For a beat Harry and Natasha just stared at Rogers. Captain America. Personified apple pie. He wasn’t supposed to have a sense of humor.

Harry buried his face in his hands with a groan, while Natasha smirked.

“Eta is 5 minutes. Security personnel are meeting us in the hangar to take Loki into custody. Then Fury wants us all on the bridge.”

Harry sighed. “Fury. Yay.” He deadpanned.

Rogers snickered.

* * *

Harry sent the others ahead to meet with Fury, choosing to trail behind Loki as the guards led him to the cell.

It was built for the Hulk, and Fury was hoping that meant it would hold a god. An alien, but an alien often mistaken for a god. Which was still pretty intimidating.

But then again, Harry had no room to speak. Certain small, and insane if you asked him, portions of the wizarding world thought of him as a god. Simply because he killed someone they believed unkillable.

Once Loki was in the cell, the security personnel left the room. They’d guard it from outside. Fury, Harry knew, wasn’t sure of Loki’s abilities. He didn’t want to risk Loki getting into their minds even without the staff.

Harry had no such worries.

He moved to stand in front of the cell, eyes never leaving Loki's tall form.

Loki looked back at him,  as curious as a cat. “You… seem familiar Mortal.”

He didn’t answer, mentally batting away Loki’s attempt to probe his mind.

“I probably am. Thor recognized me pretty quick.” Harry challenged.

Loki sneered at the suggestion that Thor was more perceptive than him.

“Wait, I remember now.” Loki announced with a smirk, “You’re the _chosen one._ The child the wizarding world put all of their hopes on. A child sent to fight their war, with minuscule help.”

Loki tilted his head at him, his smirk turning mocking.

“I imagine you’re rather bitter about that. I would be.”

“But you don’t know if I am, do you?” Harry returned, ignoring the rest. “You can’t get into my mind to see if I am or not.”

Loki glared, before shrugging elegantly. “Even if you aren’t bitter about _that_ , you must feel guilty. About the number of loved ones who died trying to protect you.”

Harry held back a flinch as Loki hit a sore spot.

Unfortunately, as small of a reaction as it was, Loki saw it.

He smirked.

“Yes, that’s it. The few adults who seemed to realize you were just a child, that you were more than just a weapon, died for you. Their deaths weigh on your conscience.”

Harry’s hands clenched at his sides.

_“Agent Potter, report to the bridge. I repeat, Agent Potter report to the bridge immediately.”_

Letting out a breath, Harry looked away from Loki.

“That’s my cue.” He informed Loki, “Enjoy your cell.”

He left without another word, Loki's eyes following him out.

* * *

When he arrived on the bridge the only ones waiting for him were Fury, Coulson and Natasha.

Fury glared at him. “Finally done chatting up our prisoner, Potter?”

“For now.” Harry returned flatly, no longer in the mood to play games.

His tone made it clear to the three that the conversation was over, and for once they heeded it.

“So. What’s happening now?” Harry changed the subject.

Coulson folded his hands in front of him. “Resources are split between searching for the tesseract and Barton. Stark and Banner are working in the lab to narrow the search grid for the tesseract. Rogers followed them out, and Thor is watching the techs.”

Glancing over it wasn’t hard to spot the hulking figure that was Thor. He was leaning over some tech’s shoulder. He seemed to be pointing something out to the confused man.

Harry shrugged, turning back to the Director.

"What are your thoughts?" he asked.

Fury sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I agree with you, the whole thing was too easy."

Beside him both Coulson and Natasha frowned. Harry knew that meant they agreed too. The four of them had a lot of experience together, a lot of missions under their collective belts.

Things never went this well, for this long. It was a bad omen.

Maria joined them on the bridge, getting off the phone as she reached them. "All our allies have been put on the lookout for Barton and Selvig. Whatever Loki has them up to should happen soon."

Fury nodded, "So now we just wait."

"Let me take a turn with him." Natasha piped up.

Fury waved an assenting hand, knowing it was better than nothing. They were flying blind at the moment, with only a gut feeling about what was going on.

She strode from the room and the three men left all sagged into chairs, even Fury. The agents on the bridge all too well trained to comment on it or even see it.

They were practiced at turning a blind eye to the things their Director required them to.

Maria moved to stand just behind Fury, typing away at her PDA.

Harry splayed his hands out on the table, "Just like old times eh?"

"Be quiet, Potter." Coulson griped as he pulled up the feed of Loki's cell, "I want to watch this."

Fury rolled his eyes, but twisted his chair so that he could see too.

They all enjoyed watching their girl work. She could play the best of the best like a fiddle. God or not, Loki would be no different.

In the end they didn't have to wait long. Ten minutes later Fury got an alert about a security breach and everything went to hell in a hand basket. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? :Let me know, and if you're feeling especially gracious, tell me why :)
> 
> P.S. If you hadn't noticed already I'm not going to rehash every scene of the movie, just the broader strokes with the scenes focusing on Harry in the meantime. Anyways, hope you liked it! The next chapter will be up as soon as i finish ch4, then ill post ch.4 once ch5 is written and so on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

* * *

Harry's back arched off the ground and he hissed in pain. Around him glass and debris fell, agents shouted out and alarms blared.

 

He'd just about had enough of this. He'd retired for a reason, he was supposed to be spending his days healing people and enjoying life. Not corralling temper-prone superheroes and being attacked.

 

He'd chosen to remain on the bridge with Coulson while Fury and Hill left to wrangle the kiddies. Thor had disappeared not long after, leaving Harry with a bad feeling.

 

Like all his bad feelings, it had come to fruition not long after.

 

Judging by the explosions that followed not long after, staying on the bridge may not have been the best decision.

 

"You alright?"

 

He looked up to see Hill and Coulson standing over him. He must have blacked out, he hadn't seen Maria return to the bridge.

 

With a grunt he pushed himself up. After a moment to catch his breath he climbed the rest of the way to his feet. Groaning all the way, uncaring that he was being a bit dramatic. It had been a long day.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

 

He shook his head, ash falling from his hair.

 

"Barton and his new team of rouges are attacking the helicarrier." Coulson filled in, "And the bridge was definitely his personal handiwork."

 

Hill snorted, handing Harry the arrow head that had hacked into the mainframe. "I'll say."

 

The green-eyed man glared, his temper spiking again as the helicarrier tilted. They braced themselves on the table lest they fall over.

 

"And that would be the turbine they took out." Harry surmised.

 

Coulson reached under his jacket for his gun, checking it over. Without a word he made to stride from the bridge.

 

"Where are you going?" Hill called after him.

 

"To clean up this mess. In other words my job."

 

Hill sighed, turning tired eyes on Harry.

 

"I was read in on your abilities after you retired, just in case we needed you and Coulson or Fury weren't around."

 

Harry blinked, he should have expected that he decided. Hill had risen through the ranks, to the point of being Fury's right hand. It made sense she'd been read in on his…special abilities.

 

He waved her on.

 

"Iron man and Captain America are attempting to get the turbine fixed but until then…"

 

"Keep us in the air?" Harry finished, catching on. "On it."

 

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his broom, enlarging it with a thought. Right at this moment, he couldn't bring himself to care that he was in full view of the bridge's agents.

 

Maria raised an eyebrow. Knowing was one thing…seeing was another.

 

"Hold the fort Maria, I'll keep us in the air." He told her, the last bit of gentleness he had in him. Given to her, the woman behind the scenes who kept them all together.

 

Now, all he had left was anger.

 

Before she could reply he closed his eyes. Focusing on the bit of air about twenty feet below the helicarrier.

 

He turned on his heel, disappearing with a pop.

 

Left behind, Maria smiled grimly and got to work.

 

* * *

 

He appeared below the helicarrier and wasted no time in getting situated on his broom. From there it was easy to spot which turbine was the problem.

 

The clouds of smoke pouring off it was a pretty big clue.

 

Flying closer he examined the damage.

 

It looked to be completely out, and until Stark fixed it the Helicarrier would be dead in the air. And at risk for toppling from the sky.

 

He flicked his wrist, the elder wand leaping eagerly to his fingers.

 

The power tickled his fingers and ran up his arm. He closed his eyes wrestling with the persuasive power behind the hallow.

 

It whispered to him, showing him the violent and murderous ways he could take out the threat. Take out Loki who had dared to taunt him, to assume he knew how Harry felt.

 

But no one had ever been able to hold an imperius over him, the wand wasn't going to succeed where they failed. Not if he could help it. 

 

With a final push he shouted it down.

 

After he'd defeated Voldemort he'd tried to get rid of the hallow. He'd fixed his old wand and laid the elder one to rest with Dumbledore.

 

Only to retire to his room and find it laying across his pillow. Thus had commenced a series of experiments with Hermione. They'd tried breaking it into pieces. They'd even tried throwing it in a fire, tying a weight to it and sinking it into the lake… everything they could think of.

 

It always returned, showing up near Harry every time. Not long after their experiments the stone started appearing too. And Harry had thrown up his hands in defeat.

 

Now he'd learned to live with it. He did his best to avoid the kind of magic that required the wand, only using it when absolutely necessary.

 

Like now.

 

The helicarrier was huge, filled with people and equipment and he couldn't hold it up forever. Certainly not with his wandless magic. Only with the elder wand did he have a decent chance of holding it until Tony and Steve could fix the problem.

 

" _Wingardium leviosa_!" he shouted, pointing his wand at the turbine.

 

The helicarrier leveled off, floating midair.

 

With his free hand he reached over to play with his radio settings. He tuned into the priority alpha channel, the one only select personnel had access to.

 

Namely him, Fury, Coulson, Hill and Natasha. Clint, too, when he wasn't currenlty brainwashed. 

 

As such he heard someone report Barton's location and Natasha's response.

 

"Natasha." he cut in to her feed.

 

He knew she was listening when her end clicked.

 

"He's still in there under the commands, and he's probably fighting them as we speak. Remind him who he is, what he really fights for. There's no one better for the job."

 

"Roger that." she replied, her tone professional as ever.

 

Harry smiled, able to read between the lines and hear the ' _Thank you_ ' she couldn't bring herself to say.

 

In his distraction his wand lowered a bit, but it was enough to have the helicarrier tilting.

 

"Potter." Hill snapped over the radio.

 

He jerked, leveling his wand again.

 

"Sorry." he panted, the exertion of his magic getting to him. This was a serious drain on his stores, even for him. An average wizard would have had no hope of holding this up.

 

Hearing the exhaustion, Hill softened her tone when she spoke again. "Stark and Roger's are almost there. I'll patch them into the feed so you know when you can stop."

 

"Thanks."

 

His ear exploded with sound, with yelling.

 

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to Stark and Rogers argue.

 

From the sound of things Stark almost had it fixed, he just needed Rogers to pull a lever. That the captain couldn't get to thanks to numerous interruptions.

 

Letting it fall to background noise Harry concentrated on the helicarrier. His arm was beginning to shake from exertion.

 

Thankfully, not long after he heard Stark whoop.

 

"It's all done, thanks to your awesome _totally a team player_  Iron Man."

 

Harry chuckled, letting his arm fall and releasing the spell.

 

He sagged over his broom, resting his forehead against the wood as he breathed.

 

"Potter?" Hill checked in.

 

"Yeah? How are things up there?" he closed his eyes, hoping for good news but preparing for the worst.

 

Hill hesitated.

 

"Good and bad, Harry."

 

Uh oh, that wasn't good. She only called him by his first name when things had gone to hell.

 

"Start with the good?"

 

"Barton's back, we think. He's in the infirmary with Romanoff but she thinks she managed to knock him out of it. Literally."

 

Harry snorted, picturing Barton's face when he woke up and heard that.

 

"As for the bad… Harry... Coulson took on Loki."

 

He sat up, sucking in a breath.

 

"Is he injured?"

 

She fell silent.

 

"He's not…" he trailed off, unable to say the word.

 

"I'm so sorry Harry."

 

He clicked off the radio, to have some privacy as he yelled his grief to the wind.

 

 

* * *

 

"Nat?"

 

"Harry."

 

"How's our hawk?"

 

"Awake, still disoriented."

 

"Tell him I'm glad he's back. I'll see you guys soon."

 

She was silent for a moment.

 

"You're going after him aren't you?"

 

Harry pinched his nose, balancing himself on his broom with his knees. "I have my own ways of finding Loki."

 

"I know," Natasha replied. "We know, we've always known."

 

Harry choked back a hysterical laugh. "Why didn't you say anything?"

 

Seriously? Had everyone he worked with realized he had magic? Had he been so bad at hiding it?

 

"You didn’t want us to know," he could hear her shrug in her voice.

 

Well, she wasn't wrong. As much as he'd longed to tell them, especially when the three of them had worked so closely together, he'd always held himself back.

 

He'd spent too many years hiding it, fearing being seen as a 'freak' that it had become easier to keep them in the dark.

 

They'd both hit the right security level to know years ago, but he hadn't been able to bear telling them. Admitting that he'd not quite lied, but omitted important information from them.

 

"Be careful, Potter." Natasha broke through his thoughts.

 

"Potter," he heard Clint call over the line, his voice gruff with exhaustion. "We'll catch up soon. Till then, you better watch your six."

 

Harry chuckled despite the situation, "Barton back on his feet already?"

 

Natasha laughed with him, "It never takes long."

 

Harry opened his mouth to make a joke. To share his mental image of the pinched expression Coulson would make when he heard, and froze.

 

The joke caught in his throat, choked by a fresh surge of grief. He had to take a moment, to remember how to breathe. 

 

The reminder sobered him.

 

"Tell Fury and Hill I'm going ahead," he said in the end, "If your gang can get you're shit together come join me. If not… I'll handle it."

 

If Natasha notice his sudden change in demeanor, she didn't comment on it. "Yes sir."

 

He was about to cut the line when she spoke up again, "Harry? Barton and I _will_ find you."

 

He smiled, "I know."

 

He cut the line, turning off his radio entirely.

 

Pulling out the elder wand for the second time that day he laid it across his palm.

 

"Point me Loki."

 

The wand spun.

 

* * *

 

Every ten minutes or so Harry stopped to make sure he was still heading in the right direction.

 

It wasn't until he realized he was heading straight for New York City that it made it sense.

 

_Of course_ Loki was going to Stark tower. Where better to make a statement?

 

With a silent curse Harry stowed the wand and closed his eyes.

 

It took only a thought to apparate to the tower, having been there just a few days ago.

 

Loki was going to regret ever meeting him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)
> 
> P.S. so after this chapter 4 is all finished, and it'll be posted as soon as the 5th (and final) chapter is finsihed. So we're almost done!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I haven't re-watched this movie in forever and parts, especially the fight at the end, are kind of blurry. As such this probably won't resemble that too much...
> 
> Enjoy :)

* * *

The disgraced agent stalked down the halls, ignoring the looks following him.

 

Or the looks that would be following him if it weren't for the flame haired guardian at his side, glaring them down.

 

"Stark is sure about this?" he asked again, the fifth time since they'd left med bay. They'd been holed up there while he got his head on straight. That was, until Rogers had asked for their help.

 

As if they weren't already going as soon as he could see straight. 

 

Potter was out there facing Loki, alone. They had one chance to get this right.

 

"It makes sense, you know it does." Natasha replied with a pointed look as they reached the hanger.

 

He winced at the reminder, but was distracted by the man waiting for them.

 

Steve Rogers, Captain America, Coulson's hero, fell in line with them.

 

Without a word he and Natasha shifted formation to flank the captain as they reached the tarmac and made a bee-line towards a quinjet.

 

"Where do you think you’re going?"

 

Rogers didn't pause but both Natasha and Clint did.

 

You didn't ignore Maria Hill and live to tell the tale.

 

She had her hands on her hips, lips pursed as she took in the sight of them. Geared up and clearly heading out to fight Loki.

 

"To back up Potter." Clint answered, managing through sheer force of will to keep his voice level.

 

Those were apparently the magic words because her postured relaxed, and she even managed to smile at them. It was a tired smile, one that spoke of the day they'd all had.

 

She nodded, implicit in her permission. The closest thing to authorization they were going to get. "Hurry up then. Iron Man already left."

 

They saluted her, and joined Captain America on the jet. Clint didn't need to be asked. He bypassed Rogers and took the pilot's chair and began pre-flight checks.

 

Natasha took the co-pilot's, her eye lit with grim determination.

 

Maria watched them go, shaking her head. A strange mix of exasperated and fond.

 

"This Avenger thing might actually work, go figure."

 

* * *

 

Tony flew through the sky, talking to JARVIS as his metal suit hurtled through the sky.

 

"What's going on J?"

 

"I do not know sir, Agent Potter arrived and then my feed for the building went out."

 

Tony cursed, dismayed at the revelation. But thankful that JARVIS's main databanks and memory was still stored in Malibu. Where it would be safe, assuming they could contain the invasion of Loki in New York.

 

"ETA?"

 

"At current speed you are 15 minutes out, sir."

 

Tony considered his options, his mind working a mile a minute. The suit had taken quite a beating fixing the turbine. Could it hold up if he increased the speed to get there quicker?

 

"Are there any reports coming out of the city yet?"

 

"There have been sightings of a portal open over Stark Tower, but as of yet nothing else has happened."

 

Tony frowned, if the portal was open why wasn't Loki making his move? He didn't like it when he didn't have all the parameters to make a decision.

 

"JARVIS? I'm increasing speed."

 

"Yes sir."

 

The burst of speed made the suit creak and the displays in front of his eyes flicker. Choking back a burst of anxiety he pushed the speed even farther.

 

They'd already lost one handler to a one-on-one encounter to Loki. They _were not_ going to lose another. Not if he had anything to say about it.

 

Within 5 minutes he was on the outskirts of the city, in under 10 he was landing on the pad outside the penthouse.

 

He struggled out of the suit, the electronic arms that usually helped him getting in the way more than anything else.

 

With a final curse he kicked off the last boot and peeled off a gauntlet.

 

From here he could see two figures sitting in his penthouse. Each on one side of a table he knew for a fact hadn't previously been in the tower. Let alone in his private penthouse. 

 

After a moment of scowling apprehension he pulled up his best mask. His most effective demeanor. It was the one he used with the board of directors, with the press, with SHIELD.

 

He swaggered into the room, only to be summarily shocked into almost dropping the façade.

 

The two figures he'd spotted through the glass were sitting on either side of a table. In winged back chairs that would have looked at home in period piece movie. There was a chessboard between them, one they were both studying with intent.

 

Agent Potter waved a hand, "Knight to E4."

 

Tony watched, dumbfounded, as the chess piece moved of its own volition and took out the pawn its way. Rather brutally too.

 

Loki scowled at the board while Potter leaned back in his seat, a satisfied smile crossing his face.

 

"Well I see you made yourselves comfortable in my absence." Tony announced his presence as he stepped fully into the room, "No, no don't bother getting up. I'll get my own drink, you kiddies play nice."

 

They both glanced at him, and for a split second Tony could have mistaken them for siblings. With their dark hair and green eyes. But then he blinked and the resemblance fell away.

 

Potter had the gall to smirk at him, "Took you longer than I expected Stark."

 

Tony shrugged, sauntering over towards the bar. Under the guise of making a drink he slipped on his iron bracelets. They were still a prototype but he didn't have many options right now.

 

Oh, the scolding he was going to get from Pepper and Rhodey for using untested tech. It wouldn't be the first, nor likely the last.

 

When he turned back, a drink in hand, Potter had turned back to the board while Loki watched him with a haughty look.

 

He turned back to Potter, his gaze much more malevolent when fixed on the agent.

 

Tony's grip on his drink tightened.

 

"I suppose your stalling tactic worked then," Loki observed.

 

Potter shrugged. "It was partially a stall, yeah, but it was also a way to figure out how your mind works. And let me say, you truly are a barmy son of a bitch."

 

With a roar Loki swept the chess pieces and board to the floor.

 

Tony stared as the chess pieces actually _yelled, screamed_ in protest.

 

He logged that craziness down for later.

 

Potter calmly rose from his seat, "Was it my alluding to your insanity, or what I called your mother that did it?"

 

Without his permission Tony's eyebrows rose. Was the Agent trying to set Loki off?

 

In the end, whether it was intentional or not, he managed it.

 

Loki went off like a firecracker, pointing his staff at Potter.

 

The agent dodged, letting the burst of light and power bypass him. Above them there was a large explosion followed by the unmistakable sound of things speeding through the air at high speed.

 

Tony had the sneaking suspicion that the portal was no longer inactive and benign.

 

Potter must have recognized what that meant to, as he turned to Tony. "Get out of here Stark, reconvene with the others."

 

"Yes, Stark run back to your baby team." Loki sneered, "Let the big boys play."

 

So saying he did that trick where he disappeared from one place and reappeared somewhere else, flashing over to Tony and throwing him out the window.

 

* * *

 

Harry lunged across the room but couldn't reach Stark in time.

 

He made to pull his broom and follow the billionaire down when Loki grabbed his arm. Restraining him with a bruising grip.

 

The only thing that stopped him from apparating out of Loki's grasp and down to Tony was the distinct sound of Iron Man's repulsors firing up. That was just like Stark, always a back-up plan.

 

He smirked, carefully hiding his relief, and turned to face Loki.

 

"You should let go of me."

 

"And why would I do that _Harry_?"

 

He didn't answer, he narrowed his eyes and with a thought sent Loki flying back into the wall.

 

The god rested there for a second, blinking up at the ceiling. "Ah yes, the chosen one's powers are formidable."

 

Harry slid his left foot back, lowering into a stance that would allow him to both cast spells and fight physically if need be. He wished he'd taken the time to arm himself with more than his wand and a boot knife.

 

"But," Loki straightened up, shaking the dust loose. "Will you risk using the hallows against me?"

 

He twirled his staff, pointing it towards Harry. The scepter lit up, malevolence coming off it in waves. 

 

"You'll need to, to defeat me."

 

Harry stiffened, knowing the truth of Loki's words. He was stronger than the average wizard, yes. Stronger than the above average wizard even.

 

But if he allowed his hesitation to use the elder wand to handicap him… he wouldn't have a chance against Loki. Not on his own.

 

He'd already used the wand once today.  _And_  his magic stores were depleted more than he'd like when going into a situation such as this. If he used the wand now, against someone like Loki, did he have the strength to control himself?

 

To fight both Loki and the wand's influence? Best to put that off as long as possible.

 

"Why don't we find out?" he goaded, lifting his right hand to mirror Loki's staff. Unable to resist waggling his fingers at his opponent.

 

The alien god laughed and Harry felt a trickle of unease slide down his spine. The sound made the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

 

He hadn't felt like this since he'd stood in front of Voldemort, surrounded by death eaters and waiting to be killed.

 

The Avengers better hurry up.

 

* * *

 

"Agent 2.0 is in trouble." Tony reported as he touched down by the crashed quinjet.

 

Cap and the assassin twins turned to look at him. Rogers wasn't phased while the agents exchanged a significant look. Tony couldn't read it, but he was glad to see at least some of the team knew how to communicate.

 

The recently de-programmed Hawkeye, frowned as he surveyed the wreckage surrounding them.

 

The Chituari hadn't taken long at all to wreak havoc on the city.

 

"We need a plan." he said, Natasha beside him nodded once.

 

Rogers stepped away from the agents who had been flanking him, his boots crunching in the rubble.

 

"Any sign of Thor or Banner?"

 

Tony frowned, "JARVIS?"

 

For a moment the AI was silent. Taking seconds to cycle through security feeds, the news, and the internet.

 

"There are reports of a green monster dropping from the sky 20 miles south of here. And there are sightings of what looks to be Thor flying through the air." JARVIS reported.

 

"Trajectory?"

 

"He seems to be heading towards the tower, sir. There has been no further sighting of Dr. Banner."

 

Tony nodded to himself, turning to back to the team.

 

"Thor is on his way, and Banner touched down near here but hasn't been spotted since."

 

Rogers nodded, "Is there any way to signal Thor? Get him to meet up with us?"

 

They all stilled, Natasha turning to Barton. "Well? You were there for first contact."

 

She had read all the files, of course, but Barton had been on site. He may not have officially met Thor at the time but she knew he would have watched him. Barton was nicknamed Hawkeye for more than just his aim.

 

He saw things about a person, from a distance, without ever having to meet them.

 

Barton sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "The best bet is having Stark wave him down from the air. He doesn't have a radio or anything of the sort that we can signal him with."

 

"Right, Stark?" Cap turned to look at man.

 

Tony didn't have the energy, or desire, to argue. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it."

 

He shot up into the air, hovering once he was above the buildings.

 

"What's his position J?"

 

"5 blocks west of your position, and moving fast." the AI reported.

 

Tony turned in that direction, the monitors picking up and tracking what could only be Thor.

 

He sped off that way, moving to intercept the big blond man.

 

After some quick mental calculations he moved right into the man's path, holding up a hand.

 

Trusting the other man to stop, and not run into him hammer first.

 

"Hey Point Break! Good of you to show." He said when Thor, gratifyingly did as he expected, and came to a stop.

 

He raised a blond eyebrow, "Friend Stark, are you here to do battle?"

 

"Do battle? Sure thing buddy, but first lets go join the others." He gestured towards where he left the other three.

 

Thor followed his movements, peering in the direction. As if he could see them from here, but Tony knew that was impossible. Not only were they at too great a distance, there were whole buildings in between them.

 

He didn't have long to ponder the impression as Thor nodded, "Lead the way, Man of Iron."

 

* * *

 

Natasha watched the sky, tracking the chitauri flying above and searching for a sign of their missing teammates.

 

"Are we just going to let them do whatever they want while we wait?" Clint griped from his position at her elbow.

 

She sent a quelling look his way, but had to agree with his unease. So far the Chitauri seemed to be sticking to fly-by attacks. Doing as much damage to the buildings as possible but not targeting civilians.

 

Scare tactics.

 

"We need a coordinated response," Rogers interjected. "Haring off to do our own thing hasn't worked so far."

 

Clint sighed, his hand twitching around his bow.

 

She kept her gaze on the sky, trusting Clint to keep an eye on the ground level. Her trust was awarded when he stiffened beside her, raising his bow.

 

"What do you see?" she murmured.

 

He hummed thoughtfully, "A figure on a bike, approaching from the south."

 

She nodded, "Ten bucks says its Dr. Banner."

 

Clint laughed, "I'm not taking that bet Tasha."

 

The bike drew closer and Clint lowered his bow, nudging her with his elbow.

 

She looked away from the sky long enough to confirm it was Banner. She smiled.

 

Captain Rogers stepped forward to greet the doctor as he got off the bike, which spluttered behind him. Clearly on its last legs.

 

"Dr. Banner, too much longer and we would have started without you." Rogers offered his hand.

 

Bruce grabbed, giving it a quick shake. "And miss the show? I don't think so."

 

Just then Natasha spotted to figures in the sky, not chitauri.

 

"They're back."

 

They shifted to make room for their two air borne member to set down beside them.

 

Rogers looked over them, plans dancing behind his eyes.

 

"What now, Captain my Captain?" Tony chirped.

 

* * *

 

Harry ducked behind the bar, flinching as Loki's magic impacted the wall above his head.

 

"Is this really your master plan?" he yelled, "Attack one city? And maybe, if you're lucky, get a foothold to conquer the world."

 

Loki didn't answer, another energy burst hitting the bar this time.

 

The wood behind Harry shook and he winced.

 

"You know it would have been much smarter to open it in the middle of a desert? Over an ocean? Where you could invade and make plans without being seen?"

 

His answer was the bar being blown into smithereens.

 

He rolled away, shooting a disarmer at Loki and ducking around the corner for a modicum of cover.

 

The spell hit, but the staff merely jerked.

 

He frowned. Even with his less than optimal supply of magic that should have been enough to pull the scepter from his grasp.

 

Loki glowered at him, "That isn't going to work, not with your paltry magic."

 

Harry got up on one knee, and for the first time since they began fighting seriously considered pulling out the wand.

 

Before he could retrieve it, or the wand could jump to his hand, his radio flickered alive.

 

"Hey Potter, maybe next time don't turn off your radio when you go face the big bad monster by yourself? Save me some time. "

 

Harry sighed, his mouth twitching despite himself. "Stark. I take it the team is assembled."

 

"Yup." Stark responded, popping the 'p'. "Thor is going to take over cat herding, while the Lady seems to think we could use your talents in the sky."

 

He glanced back towards Loki, who was strangely still. Was his hearing keen enough to listen in?

 

"I'm not done with you, Chosen One." Loki growled, stalking closer. As if that could stop him.

 

"Tell Thor Loki is all primed for him."

 

Harry turned on the spot, apparating away from Loki.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Please let me know :)
> 
> So I know I said I'd post this once ch.5 was finished, but uh, I didn't. Finish ch.5 first that is. It's about halfway done, and I just wanted to go ahead and post this. I'm going to have a busy next few days but if things go the way I want ch.5 will be up by sunday at the latest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late, and I am so sorry about that. This week kind of got away from me in a ridiculous way. On the bright side it is longer than most of the other chapters?
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

When Harry appeared at Natasha's back she didn't flinch.

 

She was adjusting to his blatant use of magic well.

 

"Everyone show?" he asked, pressing his back to hers and casting a shield spell around them.

 

"Yes." She grunted as she fought off one of the aliens. Using one of their staffs. Because, _of course_ , she was already proficient with an alien weapon.

 

They twisted around.  She attacked the ones on the ground that had been advancing towards him. He shot the group flying towards them from the opposite direction. The reversal worked for their respective abilities. 

 

"Not that I don't want the help," she said as they both took a breather, "But is there a reason you're not in the sky?"

 

He glanced back at her, their green eyes meeting. Hers were a darker shade of jade than his electric green.

 

"Just checking in, getting the lay of the land."

 

She elbowed him in the gut, glaring as if the hit hadn't been enough to emphasize her point. " _Potter._ "

 

"I needed a breather, and I wanted to get your read on Loki."

 

He took advantage of their momentary break and reached into his bottomless pocket. He pulled out a pepper-up potion.

 

He took it, ignoring the look Natasha gave him as the side-effects made his ears blow out steam.

 

"Loki's trying to prove himself, and in some twisted way he thinks he's doing the right thing." she relayed.

 

Harry considered that. While he agreed with the first part he wasn't sure about the second. Something wasn't adding up.

 

"It still seems too easy," he disagreed.

 

She stared at him, incredulous, even as she shot over his shoulder. Looked like their breather was over.

 

" _Easy?_ Potter what about this is easy?"

 

It was his turn to grunt, as one of the aliens managed to reach him.

 

He kicked it back, grabbed the knife from his boot, and threw it.

 

It embedded in the alien's eye with an audible thunk and he summoned it back to his hand. Flipping it from hand to hand as he thought.

 

"Maybe easy wasn't the right word." he admitted, "Too predictable is better."

 

She was quiet after that, considering what he said.

 

Together they fought off this swarm, helped along by arrows from the sky.

 

Harry sent a thankful look towards Hawkeye's perch.

 

"You may be right," She said eventually, "But we can't worry about that right now."

 

He knew she was right.

 

"Just keep your guard up." he said, as he once again pulled out his broom.

 

It was getting quite the workout the last few days.

 

"You too."

 

He flew off after the swarm that had just rounded the corner.

 

* * *

 

"Is that a broom Potter?" Clint demanded as he spotted their erstwhile agent in the air.

 

He and Natasha had known for years that Potter had something... Extra going on. Whether it was special abilities or some type of mutation hadn't been clear.

 

Seeing him flying on a broom and shooting different colored beams from his hands... Really only left one conclusion.

 

Magic.

 

"Yes, hawk. I am riding a broom." It sounded like Potter was gritting his teeth. Courtesy of their long friendship Clint could hear the amusement underneath it.

 

The archer's lips twitched. "Does this make you the team's Sabrina?"

 

Stark broke into the line, squawking.

 

"Did you just admit you watch Sabrina the Teenaged Witch, Legolas?"

 

Clint rolled his eyes.

 

"Also Agent P. How could you hold out on us like this?"

 

Rogers broke in before Potter could respond, or Stark could rile him up more.

 

"Radio silence unless your calling out pertinent information." He barked with all the authority of a drill sergeant.

 

"Speaking of pertinent information." Clint said as he shot down the swarm trying to sneak up on Natasha. "You've got a tail on you Stark."

 

Stark cursed, weaving through the sky to avoid their fire.

 

"I'm on it" Potter volunteered, chasing after Stark and picking off the ones who were chasing _him_.

 

Hawkeye rolled his eyes, but didn't have to dwell much longer as he spotted another group trying to sneak up on Cap.

 

That just wouldn't do. He drew three arrows and fired them in quick succession. The following explosions more than taking care of the problem.

 

* * *

 

Thor looked over the penthouse and couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or have a large drink.

 

He took a moment to figure out the radio he'd been given by the Lady Natasha before reporting in.

 

"Thanks to the Hulk my brother has been taken out of the fight." As he spoke he crouched down to examine his brother's form.

 

Hulk had smashed him to the point that there was an imprint in the floor.

 

Loki stirred, groaning.

 

For a moment the voices in his ear were a cacophony that Thor couldn't make out.

 

In the end it was the Captain's who won out. "Okay Thor, that's good. Can you hit the sky? Try and stop them as they come through the portal."

 

He couldn't help but hesitate, loathe to leave his brother alone like this. Injured and vulnerable.

 

"Don't worry Thor," Agent Potter broke in, "I'll sit with him."

 

No sooner than he'd finished speaking there was a loud popping noise and Thor turned to see the Agent standing behind him.

 

His hair was windswept and there was blood dripping down his face.

 

Thor started to say something, to ask after the wound, but Potter pointed an insistent finger at the sky.

 

"They need you out there."

 

Thor went.

 

* * *

 

 

After stowing his broom and casting a few spells to stop the bleeding Harry returned to the conjured chairs. They were still set up from their earlier chess game.

 

He lounged there, watching Loki's still form for several minutes. Calculations running through his head.

 

"You can stop playing dead you know." he drawled, fingering the wand in his sleeve.

 

Loki held out for two more minutes before sitting up with a distasteful frown.

 

He dusted himself off as he too retook his seat from earlier. "Why must you ruin my games?"

 

Harry shrugged, not taking his eyes off the other man. "Force of habit, maybe."

 

Loki sniffed in disdain.

 

They both spent a moment of silence, examining each other.

 

"What's your endgame?" Harry broke first, "That's the part I don't understand. You're clever enough to know this, attacking New York, isn't going to be a win."

 

At first it looked like Loki wasn't going to answer, and just as Harry was going to take steps to secure him, he spoke.

 

"Would you believe it if I said I don't want to win? Not this battle, at least."

 

Harry relaxed back into his seat, giving the idea due consideration.

 

"Lose the battle, but win the war?"

 

"Yes, exactly."

 

He hummed, "You're going to need to make it look better than that then." Harry gestured to the imprint.

 

"I'm not the only suspicious one."

 

Loki titled his head, "Why advise me?"

 

"Maybe I just want to see which of us would win if went at it, no holds barred."

 

"Thor divested me of the scepter." Loki admitted.

 

Harry turned keen eyes on him, "And that really held your magic?"

 

"No." Loki growled, before frowning. Harry knew the trickster hadn't meant to confirm that.

 

"That’s what I thought."

 

He stood, the elder wand flying to his fingers where it sang to him in delight.

 

Loki's eyebrows rose at the sight of the wand, his lips curling into a smirk. "Now this will be fun."

 

Harry was inclined to agree as the other stood and they both backed up ten or so paces.

 

He'd spent too many years avoiding using the wand, it was past time he used it in battle.

 

It wouldn't handicap him any longer.

 

With one look they both started casting.

 

* * *

 

Tony was flying over a bridge, taking a breather while he had the chance when a new radio line opened.

 

It only took a glance to realize it only had two other people tuned in to it.

 

"Potter. Stark." Fury growled, which explained who was all on the line.

 

"Sir?" Potter answered, his breathing labored.

 

Tony's mouth twisted. Wasn't Potter just baby-sitting the unconscious Loki?  
  


Fury continued on before Tony could question the agent. "There's a nuke heading towards you. I need one of you to stop it."

 

There was an explosion on Potter's end, and he cursed. "I'm kind of busy."

 

"I've got it." Tony volunteered, a kind of weary resignation settling in his bones. It was like lead, weighing him down.

 

Fury closed the line without a word, the heavy quiet saying more than words ever could.

 

Potter remained on the line and Tony listened to the man breathe and curse. He matched the trajectory of the missile.

 

"Potter." Tony started as he lined up over it, "I know just where to put this."

 

That got the other man's attention. Even across the radio line Tony could sense the shift. The moment when Potter, Harry, understood.

 

"Tony… you might not come back."

 

Tony grimaced, swallowing down the taste of bile. "I know. You'll look after the others? And Pep, and Rhodey and Jay?"

 

He knew the agent didn't know last few but he needed to ask. To know that in the event he didn't come back they'd have someone to look after them.

 

"You got it," Harry confirmed between blasts of noise. "But Tony? You better not give up easy."

 

Tony smirked and closed the line.

 

"JARVIS?"

 

"Calling Pepper now, sir."

 

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

Harry's distraction with Tony almost cost him his head as he hastily dodged a rather malicious feeling spell.

 

He tuned out the other Avengers as they figured out what Tony was planning, focusing on Loki.

 

They were both panting, covered in debris and blood.

 

Harry was edging out, the elder wand giving him a slight advantage.

 

Being the 'unbeatable wand' meant something. Even when against magic that didn't require a wand. An entirely different brand of magic.

 

"Have I regained your undivided attention?" Loki drawled at him. Displeased at being ignored for even a short time. 

 

Harry looked over, and took advantage of the god's lapse in spell casting.

 

He cast 3 stunners in rapid succession. But the wand fought him, wanting to fire more harmful spells. Harry pushed down the urge, focusing on thoughts of stunning, disarming, halting but not hurting.

 

The first stunner barely affected Loki, the second made him stagger, and the final one had him on the ground.

 

Two more silent spells had Loki immobilized, bound and gagged.

 

Harry stepped over his prone form, running out on to the balcony.

 

He arrived just in time to see Iron Man disappear into the portal.

 

Swallowing, he waited with bated breath. The other Avengers were just as silent over the radio, all waiting and watching.

 

"Captain…" Natasha broke in, her voice bland. Her voice was only that bland when she was hiding an emotion. "The window to close the portal is closing."

 

Harry bit his lip, glad for once that he wasn't the one who had to make the call.

 

"Give him a few more minutes," Rogers commanded.

 

They waited, searching the sky for any sign of their teammate returning.

 

"Cap. I need you to give me the order." Natasha said. The crackling sound of the device powering the portal coming through the line.

 

When Rogers continued to hesitate Harry closed his eyes, preparing to make the call if the Captain couldn't. The call Natasha was hinting he should make.

 

Just as he opened his mouth, to send another of his agents, his teammates, to their death, Cap spoke.

 

"Do it."

 

He opened his eyes, watching as the portal began to close.

 

Even now he couldn't help but watch the sky, looking for any sign of that red and gold suit falling through the sky.

 

He wanted to see it so much, that when he first spotted Iron Man falling through the portal, he was half convinced it wasn’t real.

 

It wasn't until his teammates started shouting that he realized it was actually happening. That Iron Man, Tony Stark, was falling through the sky.

 

And doing nothing to slow himself down. Either the suit was malfunctioning, or Stark had blacked out.

 

Harry ran to the edge of the landing pad, pointing his wand at the rapidly falling figure.

 

" _Arresto Momentum!_ "

 

* * *

 

Hawkeye limped his way to his teammates, sucking in a breath with every movement.

 

He ached, inside and out.

 

But at least he knew his teammates were all alive. He'd seen it happen from the office building he'd crash landed in.

 

Seen Iron Man fall from the sky. The beam of light from Harry slowing him down to the point the Hulk could safely catch him and take him to the ground.

 

He'd heard Cap and Thor's joy when Tony breathed again. Listened as Harry arrived on the scene and checked everybody over.

 

Now he just needed to reach them.

 

He rounded the corner, some part of him relaxing now that they were in sight. It was hard to miss the big green mass that was the hulk, or the broad shoulders of Thor.

 

Harry was the first to notice him, jogging to meet him halfway.

 

"Hawk?" He called, his face creasing in worry.

 

When they met Clint grinned, and promptly stumbled into the other agent's arms.

 

Harry propped him up, murmuring words he didn't understand. When his skin grew warm and the cuts on his back stopped stinging he knew it was some type of magic.

 

After a few more moments of that he had the strength to pull away, and stand under his own power.

 

Harry handed him a small vial.

 

He gave it a skeptical looks, it was green. And glowing.

 

The senior agent crossed his arms. "Drink it. It tastes nasty, but it'll help."

 

With one last dubious look he complied. He was tired enough that he'd take just about anything if someone he trusted said it would help. He wasn't stupid. Very few people could convince him to drink something without actually saying what it was.

 

True to Harry's word, it was disgusting. But almost immediately he felt more awake. As if he'd just spent the last hour drinking several cups of coffee instead of fighting for his life and being thrown around the city.

 

Once he got over the taste, and the strange tingling feeling, he turned back to Harry. Who was watching him with a knowing look.

 

"How's Stark? And the others?"

 

"Stark's fine, Cap and Hulk were able to restart his heart. And for the rest of his bruises, he got the same treatment as you."

 

He nodded, eyes straying to the tower.

 

"And Loki?"

 

Harry gripped his shoulder and steered him towards the rest of the team.

 

"Incapacitated, Natasha is watching over him until we join her."

 

"And then what?" he had to ask, because there was no protocol for this. What did they do after stopping an alien invasion? What did they do with him after he was brainwashed into fighting for the other side?

 

Harry's hand squeezed his shoulder. "We join Nat until Fury's containment team shows. And then we're going to get… Shawarma?"

 

He did a double take, "Shawarma?"

 

Harry shrugged, they'd reached the others now. Cap was carefully helping Tony out of the remains of his suit. "Stark suggested it."

 

Of course he did.

 

In the end, Clint couldn't bring himself to care. He crouched down next to Stark, using his nimble fingers to help the other man out of his suit.

 

Tony sent him a grateful look, masking it quickly as he moved to Harry.

 

"What about it Merlin? Can you magic me out of here quicker than these two imbeciles.?"

 

Out of protest Clint leaned back on his haunches, no longer helping.

 

"You don't want my magic that near technology Tony." Harry answered, his tone tired. "It could hurt more than help."

 

Clint frowned, following Potter's gaze. He wasn't looking at the suit, or even at Tony's face. He was looking at the arc reactor.

 

He filed that look away for later.

 

Whatever it was, Stark cottoned on pretty quick.

 

"Oh yeah, no you keep your magic well away from this."

 

For all this his tone was harsh, his eyes were a shade of kind that Barton had never expected to see from the billionaire.

 

Harry raised his hands, backing away. He too must have seen the look in Tony's eyes because he didn't look offended. "I'm just going to check on Thor and Hulk.:

 

He gestured towards the two brawlers, who seemed to be deep in a one sided conversation. Whatever Thor was talking about was keeping the Hulk entertained enough that he hadn't gone off the smash more things.

 

"Hey, Legolas. You're slacking!"

 

He traded a look of exasperation with the captain before leaning over to resume helping.

 

The sooner they got back to Tasha and had Loki under firm control the better. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know :)
> 
> A/N: So this last part of the battle was really fighting me, to the point I had to use on of those lock-down browsers that wouldn't let me do anything else till i finished it lol. Hope it doesn't come across as too forced.
> 
> Also, just one more chapter to wrap some loose ends up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unconscionably late and I have no real excuse other than that the juices just weren't flowing when it came to this last chapter. I don't even know why, it's just wrap-up and that doesn't usually fight me so much. 
> 
> Regardless, I apologize for how late this is. But, better late than never I guess?

* * *

Tony groaned as he stretched his arms above his head, the sore muscles in his back screaming in protest.

 

Behind him he could hear the others snickering.

 

"You should have just drank it." Rogers said, shooting him a disapproving look.

 

"It was glowing!" he defended himself, shooting Potter a furtive glance.

 

The agent didn’t seem to notice, deep in conversation with their two assassins.

 

It was a sight that should have had Tony's guard rising. Instead, something in him relaxed as he focused on his picking his way down the road.

 

The roads were completely inaccessible by vehicle so they were walking back to the tower.

 

Their meal, his well-chosen Shawarma, had been quiet. Filled with the clink of their silverware and their breathing. It wasn't until the walk back that some of their energy returned, enough to get them talking.

 

In particular, the three agents were bringing up the rear, heads close together. Discussing the team? The battle? He couldn't tell.

 

He wasn't sure what he was feeling. How he felt about their half-hearted team.

 

And yet, he had been the one to invite them to crash at the tower. He wasn't quite sure why he'd done it, why he'd looked around at their rag-tag group and felt a tug on his heart.

 

Barton was likely persona non grata with SHIELD. It made him returning to the helicarrier tricky. And Tony honestly couldn't see either Romanoff or Potter leaving him behind. He'd already decided to keep Banner, and after that it was only a matter of a second to decide to keep Thor and Cap as well.

 

Pepper was going to kill him. She hated when he brought home strays, even temporary ones like the cat that one time. And he had a feeling these guys were more of the permanent kind.

 

It always ended in broken things and in a thorough scolding. But then again, the thought of Pepper scolding him with her hands on her hips and with that reluctantly fond pinch to her mouth… nothing sounded better.

 

He picked up his pace, drawing to the point of their little entourage.

 

A part of him was surprised that those capable of it hadn't flown ahead.    

 

But he supposed he wasn't the only one who wasn't ready to split up yet. Despite everything, they'd bonded during that fight. The lines had been redrawn, and somehow, they were all on the same side.

 

Them against the rest of the world.

 

Tony rather thought he could get used to that.

 

* * *

 

"Shouldn't we be going back to the Helicarrier?"

 

"No."

 

"Tasha… If they were going to put me on lockdown they would have already."

 

She tossed her hair over shoulder in a crimson wave, turning to glare at Clint.

 

Harry suddenly found himself in the middle of a staring contest. His position between the two assassins as they walked began to seem like a bad idea.

 

The ferocity of Natasha's gaze should have ended the conversation  there. But their hawk had never been cowed so easily.

 

"Hill, who by the way has more cause than most since I actually shot at her, let me go. Her and Fury can keep a handle on things." He persisted.

 

"Officially they can." she scoffed, the part she left out implicit in her expression.

 

They all knew that a large part of SHIELD, from top to bottom, operated unofficially. Many agents and their respective departments could hold their own 'unofficial' opinion about Barton. And there was nothing Fury could do about it. Those types of opinions could get an agent killed in the field.

 

And even disregarding that, going back to the Helicarrier so soon wasn't a good idea. Even if most agents could understand logically that Barton wasn't to blame, emotionally?

 

Harry wouldn't bet his, or more importantly Barton's, life on it.

 

"For now it's best to stick with the team." he said, intending to halt the argument there.

 

In the end all he did was switch the focus.

 

Natasha slanted a sly look at him, swaying closer as they trekked through debris.

 

"And? What do you think about the team? You were skeptical."

 

He blinked, thrown by the change in subject. But he adjusted and took a moment to think about his answer.

 

What did he think about this team of heroes?

 

"You all managed to come together at the eleventh hour," He thought out loud. There was a commotion in front of them and he was distracted as Stark put on a burst of speed and darted forward.

 

Automatically the team adjusted their strides to keep up.

 

He fought a smile.

 

"But?" Clint prompted when in his distraction he didn't finish his thought.

 

"But. There's still a lot of improvement that could be done." he finished with a shake of his head. After all, just because they came together at the end and managed to win the fight, that didn't mean they could do it a second in time.

 

In effect, today had been a once in a lifetime hail-Mary. It was something he wasn't sure they could pull off a second time. Not in their current state anyway.

 

On either side of him the two assassins nodded, surprising him a bit.

 

What did it say about the group that these two understood partnership and teamwork the best? These assassins who had worked alone the majority of their lives? Whose experience with trust and working together only applied to each other and on occasion to him and Coulson?

 

But he supposed even they would look normal when compared to a genius billionaire, a rage monster, a super soldier and a literal alien.

 

He smirked, reaching over to give each of them a slight shove.

 

It took one step for them to regain their balance, their bodies still running in mission mode. Well, Natasha would have recovered gracefully regardless. Barton on the other hand tended to be more careless and clumsy once he dropped out of the mission mindset.

 

They turned twin scowls on him and he had to resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out at them.

 

"I'll leave teaching them the ropes of teamwork to you two, shall I? Please take care of it."

 

Clint blinked at him, his eyes wide and mouth agape. Natasha's surprise was more subtle, a raised eyebrow and a jaw that loosened only slightly.

 

Before either of them could rally or protest he turned on his heel, apparating.

 

He popped back into existence midstride next to Stark. Just because he could. It was freeing to be able to use his magic at will around other people.

 

Tony turned at the sound and flinched away, making a noise that could only be classified as a shriek.

 

"You… but you were." He stuttered, pointing behind them.

 

Harry ignored him for the moment, glancing back to gauge his agents' reactions.

 

As usual Clint's response was more plan to see, his scowl transforming his face. Natasha on the other end of the spectrum looked just like normal.  The only visible change was in her stride, which had a decidedly more lethal edge to it.

 

Tony followed his gaze, and snickered.

 

For all that the inventor had trouble interacting with people and human emotions, Harry had to admit he was above average at reading body language.

 

"What did you do to annoy them?"

 

Harry shrugged and gave him what he knew was a mysterious smile. He was well practiced at it. The shrug and smile, Ron's name for it, had been his standard response after the war. Whenever anyone asked him how he'd done it, how he'd defeated Voldemort, all they'd received was a shrug and his best mysterious smile.

 

It had at once quelled and stoked the many rumors and legends springing up about him.

 

Beside him Tony seemed to sense that that was all the answer he was going to get and dropped it. Or maybe he was distracted by them reaching the tower.

 

He looked up at it, the gutting of the penthouse visible even from here.

 

"My poor baby," he murmured, "All the work Pep and I did down the drain."

 

Harry was surprised to see real grief coloring his face, and looked up at the tower again.

 

He supposed this had been Stark's brain child, a way to begin to make up for his history in the weapons industry. Clean energy.

 

Clearing his throat he drew to a halt.

 

Stark fell in beside him with an inquisitive look. In the background he could hear the team catching up and knew he had to be quick.

 

"I need to apologize for my part in the destruction." Harry said, falling back on the formality that had been trained into him throughout his careers. Especially since when he thought about it, at least half the damage in the penthouse had been at his wand.

 

Tired blue eyes blinked at him, confused at first before rapidly moving to forgiving.

 

Tony waved him off, "Don't worry about it. I was planning to upgrade most of it once Pepper turned her back anyways…"

 

Harry listened with half an ear as Tony launched into a tangent about all the improvements he'd been planning. About how it would be easier now that he could start over from scratch.

 

As the team caught up with where they were loitering outside the building, he wondered whether he should tell Tony how bad of a liar he was.

 

Instead he smiled.

 

* * *

 

The sun was just rising when Pepper's plane was finally allowed to land at a private airport outside the city.

 

She fidgeted with her phone, pulling up the call log up for the hundredth time and staring down at the missed call.

 

To be honest, she wasn't sure she'd ever forgive herself for not answering that call.

 

She had limits for torturing herself though, and refused to listen to the voicemail again. The last time she'd almost started sobbing and had sufficiently freaked out her body guards.

 

The phone dropped back into her purse with a clunk as she stood and moved to the front of the plane.

 

What state would Tony be in when she finally reached him? The news was reporting him as alive but not whether he had been injured.

 

Shaking off the morbid thought, she ignored her guards' objections and descended from the plane.

 

The sky was painted gold and orange as beams of sunlight streamed through the nearby buildings and trees.

 

Unfairly beautiful when compared to her dour mood.

 

"Ms. Potts?"

 

Shielding her eyes from the rays she turned. Down the airstrip was a helicopter she hadn't noticed before. A woman was striding towards her from it. The blades were still spinning to a stop.

 

A recent landing.

 

"Yes?" She answered as she folded her hands behind her back.

 

The woman was dressed in some form of tactical gear and had a gun holstered at her hip.

 

Pepper tensed, about to call to her escorts, before noticing the emblem over the other woman's heart. That was SHIELD's logo. She recognized it from all those classified files Tony wasn't supposed to have shared with her.

 

She relaxed.

 

"My name is Maria Hill, I'm here to help you get to Stark Tower."

 

Maria offered her hand and Pepper automatically moved to shake it.

 

"You work with Phil?"

 

She paused, an emotion Pepper didn't know her well enough to recognize flitting across her face. "Yes. I work with Agent Potter too."

 

Pepper nodded, thinking back fondly to the car ride she'd spent with the second agent. He'd relaxed enough to joke with her much faster than Phil had.

 

It had been nice to be reminded that these intimidatingly efficient agents were humans too.

 

Maria stepped aside, indicating for Pepper to precede her, "Shall we? I'm sure you're eager to see Stark."

 

Well, that couldn't be denied. But first…

 

"Why are you helping me?"

 

The agent straightened her spine, a tinge of respect visible in the turn of her lips.

 

The sight amused Pepper, had the agent expected her not to ask any questions?

 

"I have agents with the team, I'm going to check on them." she shrugged, "You were on my way and I figured it couldn't hurt to have you with me. Smooth the way with Stark."

 

Pepper considered her and found nothing less than genuine in her expression. On any other day she'd probably have erred with caution and asked some follow up questions.

 

But it wasn't any other day.

 

"Alright, let's go then."

 

* * *

 

"Jarvis?"

 

"Good morning Ms. Potts. I've been asked to inform you upon your arrival that sir and his team are in the theatre room."

 

Pepper rose an eyebrow, surprised not just at their location but at Jarvis' briskness.

 

She didn't mind though, she was impatient to see Tony with her own eyes. To touch him and know he was alive and well.

 

"Thank you Jarvis."

 

Beside her Agent Hill paused, before following Pepper to the elevators. "Theatre room?"

 

Jarvis answered before she could, "Most of the penthouse was damaged in the battle. The theatre room was the only area large enough for them to sleep in."

 

Both women faltered, exchanging a look.

 

Pepper couldn't help but be a bit shocked that Tony had willingly slept in a room with other people. As far as she knew, she was the only person he felt safe enough to do that with these days.

 

Had the team bonded so fast?

 

In no time at all the elevator was opening to the penthouse floor.

 

Pepper stared at the desolation in front of her. Unconsciously a hand rose to cover her gasp.

 

A hand pressed to her lower back, gently ushering her off the elevator.

 

"Breathe Ms. Potts." Maria said, sweeping some debris away with her foot so they had a more clear path. "Tony is fine. Everything is okay."

 

Mentally Pepper clung to the reassuring words, repeating them like a mantra. Tony was safe. They weren't in danger anymore. She just needed to walk through the destruction, down a hallway and then she could see him.

 

The last thought gave her the power to get a handle on herself.

 

With a deep breath she pushed off, picking a careful path where her heels wouldn't unduly hinder her. Usually she'd kick them off, but there was enough glass and wood on the floor that she knew that would only end in cut feet and slower progress.

 

She didn't have to look back to know that Maria was following her, a silent shadow.

 

The trip down the hall seemed to drag, the walls and floor stretching before her. But she persisted, knowing the relief she would feel once she laid eyes on Tony.

 

And despite the seemingly never ending trip, between one breath and the next she was stopping in front of a set of double doors.

 

"Is this it?"

 

Pepper didn't answer, resting her hands on both handles.

 

She closed her eyes, breathed deep, and swung both doors open.

 

* * *

 

Harry blinked awake, at first sure what had woke him. Then he registered the beam of light entering the room from behind him.

 

An opened door.

 

Loathe to reveal that he was awake to whoever had opened the door, he took stock of what he could see without having to move.

 

He and his two agents were still where he remembered. Last night the three of them had commandeered the love seat recliner and sprawled across it. There had been minimal arguing before he and Natasha had managed to corral Clint into the middle.

 

His eyes flicked down. Barton was happily snoring and Natasha was curled against him, her head tucked under his chin. He was surprised to notice the Clint was using a familiar looking arm as a pillow. And that the hand attached to it was resting in Natasha's hair.

 

That was his arm. An arm that was so numb he couldn't feel either sensation.

 

He wasn't looking forward to the pins and needles he would undoubtedly get when he had to move that arm.

 

Shelving that for now, he continued scanning the room.

 

Cap and Thor, as the two with the broadest shoulders, had taken the pull out couch. Both seemed to still be sleeping deeply, though Thor had rolled to the point that he was half falling off the bed.

 

It didn't look comfortable.

 

Beside the couch he could just see Tony's leg from where he was sprawled in one of two armchairs.

 

Bruce was in the matching chair, or had been last night. He was just outside of Harry's line of sight. Maybe he was the one who had opened the door?

 

Just as he was preparing to shift and check who was at the door, there was a clicking noise followed by a flash of light.

 

Natasha's eyes snapped open.

 

"Up and at 'em Agents."

 

Careful not dislodge his dead arm, he seriously was not looking forward to how that was going to feel when he had to move it, Harry rolled over.

 

Maris grinned down at him, her phone still posed to take a picture. He  had an awful premonition of just how he'd be blackmailed into helping next time Fury or Hill needed a favor. 

 

Behind him Clint started to rouse, his movements jerky as he came out of it. He didn't have to look to check to know that Natasha was gentling him through the process. The she was making sure he knew where he was, who he was with, and that he was safe.

 

It wouldn’t be the first time one of them had had to do it for another, and it likely wouldn't be that last.

 

From behind Maria a second figure eased her way into the room.

 

Pepper Potts.

 

She hardly turned her head to look around, bee-lining towards Tony.

 

The sight made something nostalgic twist in his chest.

 

"What's goin' on?" Clint slurred.

 

Natasha shushed him but helped him sit up.

 

And there it was.

 

The feeling rushed back into his formerly numb arm and he had a hard time not groaning aloud.

 

He cradled his arm to his chest, trying to massage the pins and needles out of it.

 

Both assassin's noticed and snickered.

 

Maria tapped her shoe impatiently.

 

He sat up, placing himself between her and the other two.

 

Her eyebrow rose, as condescending as Snape had ever managed.

 

"If I wanted to take Barton into custody he never would have made it to New York." Her tone gentled somewhat towards the end. Perhaps recognizing that she would have reacted the same way in his position. "I'm only here to get a formal debrief and call in medical assistance if anyone needs it."

 

He glanced back over the team.

 

Both Thor and Captain Rogers were beginning to stir. Tony was still in his armchair, but was now very much awake and had his arms full of Pepper.

 

Bruce was not in his armchair but seated on the floor in front of it. He was in the lotus positon and, Harry assumed, meditating. 

 

"I took care of the injuries. You can debrief us all over breakfast." he said after a moment, sure she would hear the implication.

 

They weren't under interrogation, and separate debriefs were not going to happen if he had anything to say about it.

 

That eyebrow was back again along with an eye roll.

 

"This isn't my first rodeo Potter, I know better than to split up a team so soon after a battle like that."

 

He shrugged, not in the mood to apologize for being protective of the team. The team that Fury had been so insistent he take under his wing.

 

It only seemed fitting that he and Maria reap the rewards that came with his acceptance. 

 

She apparently understood at least some of what he was thinking because she moved the conversation on.

 

"I'll leave you to wrangle them then, I need to check in with the Director."

 

He nodded, "Let him know he can expect to see me later today."

 

Maria paused from where she'd begun to turn away, sending him an inquisitive look.

 

Behind him he felt Clint shift closer and knew without looking that both he and Natasha were ready to jump in if it looked like he needed it.

 

He appreciated the gesture, but he didn't need it. He stared down Maria.

 

In the end she blinked first, nodding her assent before retreating from the room.

 

"What was that about?"

 

He turned around to see that in his distraction the rest of the team had either fully woken up or finished meditating.

 

Steve, for he was the one who asked the question, crossed his arms over his chest.

 

It was a disconcerting image. Captain America's best 'you are going to tell me what I want to know' expression paired with t-shirt with animated food talking on it. One he'd borrowed from Stark no doubt.

 

Harry only found it a tad hard to take him seriously.

 

He fully disentangled himself from both the agents and the blanket twisted around them, and stood.

 

Taking a second to stretch, he considered an answer. One that was honest and yet vague.

 

If he was wrong he didn't want to be responsible for getting their hopes up.

 

"Just a suspicion I want to check on." He said once he finished.

 

"Loki?" Thor asked, making a logical connection considering the previous 24 hours.

 

Harry was glad he could honestly deny it.

 

* * *

 

With a growl Fury stalked away from his third meeting with the WSC in six hours.

 

Agents around him scattered, knowing better than to impede his path when he got like this.

 

Instead of turning left and going back to the bridge, he took a right, heading down an innocuous and suspiciously empty hallway. He stopped at the last door on the right, lifting his eye patch to use the retinal scanner that had just revealed itself.

 

He stepped inside, sagging with exhaustion one the door was safely closed behind him.

 

His private office, his inner sanctum.

 

It was a small cozy room, with a desk, computer, bookshelf and couch crammed into it. He had a separate, appropriately regal and intimidating office, where he actually saw agents and consultants. But this wasn’t it.

 

This was the one he used when he needed to reign in his temper. Or regain his composure. 

 

"Am I intruding?"

 

He cursed, turning to see a figure reveal himself by pulling off a cloak.

 

"Potter." He growled.

 

The agent smirked at him, twisting his wrist. Fury watched as the cloak floated in the air, twisted in on itself and then disappeared with a quiet pop.

 

Show off.

 

With a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you want Agent?"

 

"For you to not call me that again." There was a quiet thunk.

 

Fury glanced down to see that Potter had placed both his badge and Shield issued gun on the desk.

 

He frowned.

 

"Abandoning them so soon?"

 

Potter flinched minutely, before turning a menacing glare on him. He met it with one of his own.

 

"No, just Shield. They know how to get ahold of me if they need me." Potter answered, managing to sound remarkably respectful.

 

Fury knew it was a lie.

 

"What changed?" He had to know. According to his own predictions and what he'd seen of the agent since he'd forced him out retirement, he'd thought he'd stick around. That once he got a taste of adrenaline, got attached to the Avengers, he wouldn't be able to give it up again.

 

For a moment Potter didn't answer, rolling his shoulders and choosing to look around the room instead.

 

Finally, he looked back, his green eyes piercing.

 

"How's Phil doing?"

 

Fury stopped breathing.

 

Well…that explained a lot of this conversation.

 

He sighed, suddenly feeling his age.

 

"Still in surgery for the foreseeable future. We got most of his bodily functions back but we're still working on his brain."

 

Potter nodded as if that was the answer he'd been expecting. "He'll never forgive you for it, you know that right?"

 

"Yes. Which is why he'll never know."

 

"Right." Potter said, his fists clenching at his sides. "And that's why I'm done with Shield."

 

He moved to the door.

 

"Wait." Fury stopped him, one last thing to be sure of before the former agent left.

 

Potter stopped but he didn't turn back.

 

"Are you going to tell them?"

 

'Them' being the Avengers.  
  


"I don't know. If they ask I'm not going to lie." Potter shook his head, "Barton and Romanoff deserve to know."

 

"Let me be the one to tell them."

 

This time Potter did look back, his eyes examining him.

 

Fury straightened up.

 

Potter nodded, "Alright. But that's the last favor I do for you Nick."

 

He turned on his heel and left the office.

 

Fury sighed again, moving to drop onto his couch. He titled his head back to stare at the ceiling.

 

What was one more lie?

 

He was 'The Spy' after all. He lied for a living. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought?


End file.
